RECONQUISTANDO A SHU
by shadow66 princess
Summary: Eiri ¿que estarias dispuesto a hacer por reconquistar a Shu?, lo que sea pues dejame decirte que no sabes el significado de esas palabras. Onegai! lean es mi primer fic de Gravi YukixShuichi Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

RECONQUISTANDO A SHU!!!

Advertencia: Este fic es yaoi… posiblemente si me animo y haga un lemon y lo que salga de acuerdo a la inspiración (conciencia: o de acuerdo a tu perversión . ) Ahhh no te hagas si a ti también te encanta n.nU; si no tienes la edad o no te gustan estos géneros por favor no leas esta historia después no quiero quejas yo advertí.

Tengo que decir esto (C: si; si no te van a demandar u.uU) Bueno Gravitation no me pertenece a mi si no a la genial Murakami sensei . yo solo tomo prestados a sus hermosos personajes y no me pagan nada por esto.

'entre comillas pensamientos'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuki se encontraba sentado fumando un cigarrillo ya habia acabado su nueva novela, no podía evitar el recordar aquella conversación que habia tenido con el odioso esposo de su hermana.

_Flashback_

_-Entonces esta vez si es definitivo Eiri-san ¿?-pregunto el tecladista de Nittle Grasper_

_-El mocoso se llevo todas sus cosas- contesto el rubio mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo._

_-Lo mas extraño es que el se fuera por su propia cuenta, talvez por fin se canso- dijo suspirando Tohma, Yuki no pudo evitar sentir molestia ante ese ultimo comentario-Era lo mas obvio por mucho que te amara tu trato no ha cambiado mucho con el tiempo verdad y quieres decirme por que discutieron-_

_-Eso no te incumbe Tohma, así que hazme el favor de irte que tengo mucho trabajo-dijo el rubio escritor con cara de molestia (. yo adoro esa cara!!!) _

_-Esta bien, pero toma en cuenta esto Eiri-san esta vez si podría ser definitivo, dejaste escapar a Shindo y si no haces algo no habrá vuelta atrás lo entiendes verdad ¿?-pregunto Seguchi, mientras la mueca de fastidio de Yuki se hacia mas notoria._

_-Déjame en paz ¿quieres?-fue la respuesta cortante del rubio y que indicaba el fin de la conversación._

_Fin de Flashback_

No podía ocultar la molestia que sentía cada vez que recordaba las palabras de Tohma, después de todo eran ciertas, eran verdades que no podía discutir, y eso era la peor parte tener que aceptar el hecho de que Tohma Seguchi estaba en lo correcto, "_talvez por fin se canso" _ le molestaba recordar esa frase, no se suponía que el pelirrosa ya sabia a que se atenía al empezar un relación con el, no habia sido el mismo quien le habia dicho que no se rendiría, y ahora "simplemente se canso" pero no podía evitar el pensar que tal vez Tohma estaba en lo correcto y habia sido muy frió con el pelirrosa (No tu crees!! u.uU nótese mi sarcasmo) habia pensado que el pelirrosa siempre iba a estar ahí para el, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así _"esta vez será definitivo…no habrá vuelta atrás" _y si lo que le dijo Seguchi era verdad y si las cosas no se arreglaba, ya habían pasado 3 días desde que shuichi se habia ido y le sorprendía que no estuviera en su casa vestido de cachorro y pidiéndole disculpas, y si ya no lo amaba y si en verdad todo habia terminado así como así; y por primera vez sintió miedo de perder a su baka ya no habia la seguridad de que el volviera, ahora entendía como shuichi se sentía cada vez que discutían era horrible sentir la incertidumbre de no saber si la persona que amas te perdonara y volverá a tu lado, Dios habia sido tan idiota (si eso te pasa por ser mal con mi shu . ) pero si sabiendo todo esto aun no corría a buscar al pelirrosa ¿porque no lo hacia? A si su maldito orgullo que le impedía humillarse ante la persona que mas amaba, porque simplemente no lo botaba, en medio del tumulto de sus pensamientos recordó aquella frase que habia dicho el baka durante una conversación seria que habían tenido alguna vez _"nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde Yuki" _ y cuan ciertas eran esas palabras en este momento; dejando Eiri sus tormentosos pensamiento a un lado decidió que lo mejor por el momento era irse a dormir ya mañana pensaría con mas calma las cosas, así el rubio apago su laptop y se encamino a su habitación pensando en que tan fría estaría la cama sin su mocoso.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Hiro……

–Hiroooooooooooo fue horrible tuve que comportarme como si ya no sintiera nada por el y ni siquiera me detuvo, lo extraño demasiado quiero volverrrrrrrrrrrrrr –lloriqueaba el pelirrosa cantante de Bad Luck

–No entiendo shuichi si lo extrañas tanto ¿porque no vuelves con el? ¿Porque decidiste abandonarlo? –preguntaba el pelirrojo

–Ya no Hiro –dijo shuichi con el rostro serio –lo mejor para el quizá es que ya no nos volvamos a ver y siendo sincero para mi también podría ser lo mejor, eh tratado de ser paciente pero el no me ama, ya no podía aguantar tanta frialdad, lo amo pero…simplemente ya no puedo fingir que sus desplantes no me afectan, el único que daba algo a esa relación era yo y como dicen una relación es de dos –termino de decir el pelirrosa; Hiro lo miraba sorprendido y no podía evitar preguntarse ¿cuando su despreocupado amigo habia madurado tanto? Y entendió a la perfección el sufrimiento de su corazón, al final sonrió y dijo:

–Ya sabes que cuentas siempre con mi apoyo Shu –decía giro mientras revolvía el cabello del cantante, el pelirrosa sonrió agradecido y aliviado por haberse sincerado con alguien

–Lo se Hiro y gracias por todo –agradeció el mas pequeño

–Pero no pienso quedarme a vivir aquí, estoy buscando un departamento para mí solo, al menos…si yuki no intenta nada –esto lo dijo el cantante con una voz casi inaudible

–Eso quiere decir que aun guardas esperanzas ¿Shu dime la verdad le darías a Yuki otra oportunidad? –pregunto con sumo interés el pelirrojo

–Yo…

A la mañana siguiente el rubio escritor se habia levantado muy temprano, puesto que no habia podido dormir, sentía que le faltaba algo y ya habia empezado a entender que era ese algo, ¿pero que debía hacer? Humillarse rogarle al pelirrosa eso jamás, lo que si haría seria hablar con el debía salir de la duda ¿habia esperanzas o no? así llevando en su cabeza lo que le diría al cantante tomo las llaves de su Mercedes y salio rumbo a NG.

Al llegar bajo de su auto, suspiro al imaginar, que todos sabrían que su relación con shuichi habia terminado quien no se iba a enterar si habia sido la nota principal en todas las revistas de espectáculos, pero como malditas sea se habían enterado (siii ese es un misterio sin resolver así mismo como hacen las noticias de espectáculos de México XD) al entrar al edificio y preguntar por el mocoso le dijeron que estaba grabando y que si quería podía esperarlo. Así que Yuki resignado y algo molesto se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones.

En ese momento ryuichi entraba en las oficinas de NG y observo al rubio sentado en un sillón no pudo evitar pensar 'Seguro busca a shuichi, después de todo lo que a sufrido no lo mereces' el cantante castaño se acercaba al rubio quería hacerlo enojar y sentirse mal, aclararle que las cosas ya habían cambiado.

–Bueno días Yuki –dijo el castaño con un su usual rostro infantil y con una sonrisa un tanto fingida que el escritor noto enseguida ya sabia de sobra que ese loco bipolar estaba detrás de SU baka y seguramente ahora venia a restregarle en la cara que habían terminado (ahhh yuki que comes ke adivinas . )

– ¿Que quieres? –pregunto de forma descortés el escritor

–Solo decirte que… –el cantante de Nittle Grasper cambia a una expresión adulta –Lo perdiste Yuki Eiri y no creo que puedas recuperarlo – El rubio mostró una sonrisa sarcástica

–A si, y se puede saber ¿porque? –Ryuichi cerró sus ojos y sonrió

–Porque yo no lo permitiré, voy a conquistar a Shu chan y haré que te olvide y eso es una promesa –El castaño sonrió satisfecho al ver la cara de molestia de Yuki

–Pues eso lo veremos Sakuma san –finalizo diciendo con un toque irónico el nombre del cantante.

Yuki vio como el pelirrosa salía de las cabinas de grabación, ante sus ojos se veía hermoso y casi igual que siempre, con esa ropa tan distintiva de el y mochila en mano, lo único diferente era su mirada esa mirada que siempre expresaba ternura, amor y alegría ahora se encontraba empañada por una profunda tristeza; pero ya no haría sufrir mas a su baka, ahora si al diablo con su maldito orgullo, haría lo que shuichi le pidiera con tal de conseguir su perdón (uyy yuki no sabes la que te espera muajaja) 'Te voy a reconquistar baka cuesteme lo que me cueste' el escritor no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios al pensar en las mil y una formas de conseguir el perdón del baka(Yuki pervertido n.nU); y siendo el un hombre tan "creativo" ya se le ocurriría algo lo suficientemente bueno como para que su niño lo perdonara; shuichi logro ver a su koi ahí sentado esperándolo '¿que cree que hace aquí?, te equivocas Eiri si crees que te perdonare así de fácil' pensó el chico pelirrosa

–Yuki ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el cantante con una mirada inocente esa misma que sin saberlo desarmaba completamente al "frió" escritor

– ¿Cómo que, que hago aquí? Vine a hablar contigo shu – dijo el rubio con una intensa mirada que hacia que al niño se le acelerara el corazón.

…………………………………………………………….

Bueno pues ke les pareció mi primer capitulo, espero ke les guste la historia, la verdad no se si continuarlo todo depende de la aceptación que tenga el fic, sean buenos y déjenme rewievs, con criticas constructivas

Byye!!

GRACIAS POR LEER

shadow66 princess


	2. Chapter 2

**Reconquistando a Shu**

_Hola aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi obra maestra (XD nadie se __creyó eso ¿verdad?)_

_Bueno pasemos a las advertencias: Este fic es yaoi, también tendrá lime y lemon claro que en su momento, si no tienes la edad o no te gustan estos géneros por favor abstente de leer este fic._

_Y ahora si lo que de verdad duele decir TT.TT: __Ni gravitation, ni sus lindos personajes me pertenecen; solo los tomo prestados para dar rienda suelta a mi loca imaginación. (perdonen cualquier error ortográfico y por la tardanza) _

Capitulo 2

UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD

El escritor y el cantante se quedaron mirándose fijamente hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por la voz del rubio

–Shuichi tenemos que hablar –dijo claramente el mayor

–Pues yo EIRI no tengo nada que hablar contigo –sentencio con un tono molesto el niño

–Si pues creo entonces que por primera vez seré yo quien hable y tu te vas a quedar calladito–sususrro con voz sensual al oído del niño pelirrosa (kyaa!!!! n.n)shuichi tembló y miro la determinación en los ojos del escritor, sabia a la perfección que no podía negarse, además su rubio ex amante se veía realmente sexy ese día si no estuviera enojado ya le habría rogado por marcharse a su acogedor hogar a tener una muy laaaarga noche juntos, 'maldita abstinencia' pensó el pelirosa mientras subía al auto de Yuki, bajo la atenta mirada del cantante de Nittle Grasper.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El escritor habia llevado a shuichi a un café, pequeño y acogedor, aunque la palabra que acudió a la mente del pelirrosa fue "romántico" '¿Qué se traía entre manos yuki? Las invitaciones debió hacerlas cuando estaban juntos;

Mientras tanto el novelista pensaba en hacer lo que fuera por recuperar a su baka, aunque sabia de antemano que shuichi jamás le pediría nada humillante solo bastaba una disculpa y ya o eso creía el escritor.

–Muy bien ahora que puede traerte hasta aquí debo explicarte lo que paso en realidad –comento el rubio con una mirada seria

–Que me vas a explicar, que accidentalmente esa maldita mujer se cayó y de "casualidad" término besándote –la mirada del pelirosa mostraba su enojo y tristeza

–Pues aunque no me lo creas fue mas o menos así –eso hacia que los nervios del pelirosa salieran de control por favor podía ver que esa mujer deseaba a yuki maldecía la hora en que habia llegado a sus vidas, ella habia sido la gota que derramo el vaso, maldita reportera de cuarta eso de querer hacer un reportaje sobre la carrera de yuki ¡ja! nadie se lo creía

–Ahora la defiendes ¿no? Eiri supongo que ella estará feliz ya no tienen que preocuparse por mi, ya pueden trabajar a gusto en su reportaje –Eiri sonrió ese baka era tan celoso; si habia que admitirlo la tipa era bonita pero que acaso shuichi no entendía que lo amaba a el –Shuichi no tenias porque estar celoso¿solo por eso te fuiste? –pregunto el rubio con un tono sarcástico

–Claro que no, aparte tu siempre eres frió conmigo te lo juro que trate de restarle importancia de pensar que no estabas listo para expresarme tus sentimientos tan abiertamente pero…ya no pude, me duele tu indiferencia y duele demasiado –yuki se sentía fatal, en estos momentos se creía el ser mas rastrero del planeta hacer sufrir así a alguien tan inocente como shu

–Y sobre todo me dolió el hecho de que tu olvidaras nuestro 2º aniversario –dijo shuichi tratando de contener las lagrimas –y fue peor saber que estabas con esa… "periodista" –OK si estaba celoso y que no estaba en su derecho

–Shuichi yo de verdad… lo siento cuando recordé nuestro aniversario ya era muy tarde, llegue pero ya estabas dormido y en la mañana ya te habías ido –el pequeño se sorprendió al oír una disculpa del rubio el nunca se disculpaba y eso era nunca(n/a. Dios mío el mundo se acaba Yuki a dado una disculpa o.O), pero una disculpa no era suficiente el debía saber si en realidad yuki lo amaba, esa era la duda que lo carcomía por dentro ¿que era lo que el rubio sentía por el? lo deseaba, lo quería o lo amaba, rezaba a todos los dioses que existieran con tal de que la opción elegida fuera la ultima, y así sin pensar dijo

–Eiri ¿Qué es lo que tu sientes por mi? –bien la pregunta ya estaba hecha ahora solo faltaba la respuesta de parte del novelista –yo shuichi…. –silencio nada mas que horrible silencio ya no necesitaba mas

–Mira yuki tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar hasta que sepas exactamente lo que sientes por mi y te atrevas a decírmelo frente a frente –cuando estaba a punto de irse, pudo observar como una joven de hermosos ojos azules y largo cabello negro con curvas que a cualquier mujer le darían envidia, entraba al café '¿Qué hace ella aquí ò.ó?'

–Parece que te vinieron a buscar Eiri, creo que tiene un radar para encontrarte –termino de decir el cantante mientras tomaba lentamente su chocolate, no iba a permitir que una tipa como esa se acercara a su yuki;

La chica los miro sentados y sonrió cínicamente 'asi que aquí esta la competencia' pensó al ver al vocalista de Bad Luck y se dirigió rápidamente a su mesa

–Hola Yuki ¿Cómo estas? –Pregunto la chica ojiazul mientras tomaba asiento(n/a. aki salgo de metiche yo díganme ¿quien la invito?)

–Estoy bien Kira, mira ya conocías a Shindo shuichi ¿verdad? –'vamos a ver que hace el pequeño mocoso' sonrió el novelista (N/A ¡si! Mi yuki es cruel u.ú)

–Si ya lo conocía es el cantante de Bad Luck y también tu koibito ¿no es verdad? –la pelinegra decidió tocar el tema casualmente 'vamos yuki di que ya no es nada tuyo' (n/a maldita hija de su &…ò.ó)

–Que eso te lo responda shuichi –término de decir el escritor;

'¿Porque me haces esto yuki? eres un maldito ¿que hago? si digo si, podré ver la cara de desilusión de la reportera de cuarta pero yuki lo tomara en serio, pero si digo que no esa tendrá todo el camino libre, ahhh ¿que hago? Por favor que alguien me lo diga TT.TT' y así como arte de magia la solución llego a su rosada cabecita

–Pues mira Matsumoto… –pero fue interrumpido por la periodista –por favor shuichi dime Kira no hay la necesidad de formalismos –_traducción de la frase 'no tienes que decirme nada ya se que cortaron tontito y deberías tenerme mas respeto mocoso' _

–No señora no creo que deba hacerlo usted es mayor se merece todo mi respeto –esa fue la respuesta del pelirrosa mientras sonreía sarcásticamente, _traducción de la frase de shu 'toma eso viejita'_

–No shu no soy tan grande solo tengo mas experiencia en TODO(n/a. todos entendemos el doble sentido ¿verdad? n.nUU), pero de todos modos puedes llamarme kira –_traducción de la frase 'soy mejor que tu en todo y punto'_ y esa frasecita le cayo como golpe al hígado a shuichi que acaso esa se habia acostado con yuki no, no lo creía

–Esta bien kira tu ganas, y eso de que si yuki y yo somos pareja pues…estamos atravesando un momento difícil pero hemos tenido peores –termino de decir el pelirrosa mientras formaba una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, y yuki… bueno el tenia una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando (n/a hay es que yuki no entiende la mente de las féminas y menos la de shu u.u) Kira se quedo congelada ante tal declaración 'no han terminado'

–Bueno pues les deseo que superen muy rápido sus problemas –soltó la periodista _traducción 'deseo que te caigas a un pozo shindo shuichi'_

–Gracias por tus buenos deseos Kira –termino de decir el pelirrosa 'te gane periodista de mala muerte' (XD ni yo se de donde saque eso)

–Bueno Yuki yo me tengo que ir, tengo demasiado trabajo y espero que pronto podamos volver a vernos –a shuichi casi se le paro el corazón 'que acaso yuki no ve que le esta coqueteando ò.ó' –para seguir con el reportaje –termino de decir la reportera muy contenta al ver la cara de enfado del cantante –adiós shu y de verdad espero verte muy pronto y que me des la exclusiva de tu concierto –_traducción 'ojala nunca mas te aparezcas frente a mi y ni sueñes que haré algún reportaje sobre tu asquerosa banda'_

–Claro, kira cuando quieras seria muy importante para mi el que me entrevistes –_traducción 'prefiero que me entreviste una serpiente…espera un segundo hay alguna diferencia y aléjate de mi yuki'_

Y después de una despedida tan…tan amistosa de parte de kira y de shuichi, el pelirrosa decidió retomar su importante conversación

–Y bien Eiri puedes por favor decirme que sientes por mí o simplemente dejas de lastimarme y así puedo seguir con mi vida –definitivamente eso el rubio no se lo esperaba así que la mejor forma de evitar la conversación era…

–Dime¿tu estas saliendo con el loco del conejo? –si así era la forma de evitar la conversación, cambiando de tema y como siempre el escritor fue al grano; shuichi no creía lo que escuchaba seria posible que Yuki su yuki estuviera celoso de Sakuma-san

–Pues si me a invitado a salir –era el momento de hacerle sentir un poco de celos al escritor –Y… ¿tu aceptaste shu? –pregunto el escritor esperando una respuesta negativa por parte del vocalista

–Claro que acepte Eiri ¿porque no habría de hacerlo? además tu no sientes nada por mi, si no ya me lo habrías dicho, así que me voy adiós… Eiri –diciendo esto el pequeño niño toma su mochila y se levanta de la mesa pero es detenido por una mano que lo sujeta fuertemente del brazo

–Espera shuichi yo… –dudo por un momento pero sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que hacérselo saber al niño –te amo –shuichi casi sentía que le daba un paro cardiaco otra vez (n/a. pobre, me lo van a matar de tanto susto ú.ù) pero eso no sonaba tan sincero probablemente se lo decía porque estaba celoso de Sakuma-san

–Tu mismo lo dijiste alguna vez Eiri "_Uesugi Yuki Eiri nunca pierde_" solo lo dices porque sientes que estas perdiendo contra Sakuma-san pero Eiri yo no soy un objeto, mis sentimientos no están en competencia ¿entendiste? –Shuichi sentía una ganas enormes de llorar que acaso su Yuki no podía amarlo, que tenia el de malo, pero entonces oyó algo que nunca en su vida pensó escuchar

–Yo te amo shu y ¿que quieres que haga para demostrártelo? haré lo que sea –shuichi frunció el entrecejo y pregunto –Lo que sea Eiri –soltó con un tinte de voz incrédulo –Si lo que sea shu –confirmo el novelista, shuichi sonrió de una manera que incluso a Yuki le dio miedo (n/a. mira que para que al sexy de Yuki le diera miedo…solo imagínensela) y así el pelirrosa se soltó del agarre y dijo –Esta bien Eiri te perdonare pero no va a ser tan fácil, vamos a tener que empezar todo de nuevo para que esto pueda funcionar –sentencio el vocalista.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dentro de un enorme y lujoso departamento, el silencio era roto por la voz de cierto vocalista castaño.

–Oh si Tatsuha sigue así, mas fuerte!! –decía un muy agitado ryu, mientras se mordía el labio inferior

–No me detendré My Honey –decía el monje con una igualmente agitada

–Vamos Tat-chan mas fuerte, tu puedes!!!! –exclamaba fuertemente el niño del conejo

–Es que esta muy apretado –se quejaba el moreno

–Vamos mas duro Tatsuha!!! –Ordenaba el mayor en edad

–Ya casi my honey, ya casi y… –un ligero bufido por parte del menor, y por fin logro decir –ya esta my honey –dijo con una enorme sonrisa el menor

– ¿Enserio? Tat-chan –pregunto el mayor con los ojitos llenos de lagrimas (kya!!! Adoro a ryu-chan).

–Si my honey, por fin lo logre –exclamo el menor jadeando y claramente cansado

–Gracias Tat-chan, kuma-chan y yo te agradecemos el que hayas abierto el frasco de mermelada –dijo el cantante de Nittle Grasper –teníamos mucha hambre Na no da –

–No fue nada Ryu-chan jejeje –decía un pervertido monje 'oh my honey ryuichi viéndote así yo quisiera… (Censurado)' pero recordó algo importante y decidió sacar el tema a flote

–Oye Ryu ¿de verdad tu piensas conquistar a shuichi? –pregunto de improvisto el moreno

–Tratare pero no se si lo consiga –dijo el vocalista con expresión adulta mientras el corazón del menor de los Uesugi se rompía 'a fin de cuentas siempre supe que seria así, el nunca se enamoraría de mi' pensaba el moreno

–La verdad no se porque te enamoraste de el, perdona que te lo diga pero shu ama a mi hermano –comento el menor

–Si claro y por culpa de ese amor se dejo lastimar y pisotear por ese desgraciado que no lo merecía –soltó de repente el mayor preso del enojo

–Ryuichi es mi hermano del que estas hablando –dijo el monje con una expresión seria

–Gomen Tatsuha pero es que…es lo que siento, me da coraje que trate así a shuichi el no se merece eso –confeso el chico del conejo

–Tu no entiendes ryu, mi hermano a sufrido cosas que son muy difíciles de superar y por eso el se comporta así –dijo seriamente Tatsuha –pero Tat-chan… –el menor puso un dedo sobre los labios del castaño –shhh ryu déjame terminar, mi hermano no es capaz de expresar fácilmente sus sentimientos a causa de esas experiencias, mi cuñado sabia todo eso y aun así lo acepto, ahora no puede decir que toda la culpa la tiene mi onii chan –en este momento el castaño trato de hablar para defender a shu pero Tatsuha no lo permitió –no ryu-chan no trato de defender a mi hermano pero tampoco creo que sea justo que todos piensen que la culpa es completamente de el (n/a. hay a mi Tat-chan ya le salio lo buen hermano n.nU) –así el monje quito el dedo de los labios del vocalista en señal de que ya podía hablar

–Pero aun así lo hizo sufrir, una persona que se precia por lo menos de ser buen amigo no lastima a la gente que quiere –termino de decir el mayor, haciendo que el moreno lo mirara sorprendido para después formar una sonrisa burlona

–Eso es en verdad lo que piensas Ryu, estamos hablando de amor no de amistad, ademas todavía no lo has entendido "sin dolor no hay amor" a veces tenemos que sufrir para darnos cuenta si el amor es de verdad y muchas veces se sufre sin ser correspondido, mi querido Ryu-chan piénsalo es algo que mi onii chan aprendió y que ahora yo entiendo –así el moreno dio un beso en la mejilla del mayor, se dirigió a la salida y se fue dejando a un Ryuichi muy pensativo 'sin dolor no hay amor¿que quiso decir con eso? Es algo que no es posible' pensaba el castaño mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Kumagoro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Otro día comenzaba y el novelista rubio preferido de todo Japón(n/a. seamos sinceros ¿cuantos escritores rubios hay en Japón? XD), ya se encontraba despierto e iba a buscar su muy nutritivo desayuno consistente en: una deliciosa y fría cerveza.

Después de terminar de beber su "elixir de vida" se dirigió a su estudio debía hacer unas correcciones a su nueva novela 'haber si así Mizuki deja de fregar ù.ú' ademas de darle una sorpresa a su baka, ahora mas que nunca debía hacerle saber que lo que sentía por el era verdad y ya tenia varias ideas rondando su cabeza todas ellas cursis, así como le gustaban al mocoso.

Continuara…

_¿Cual será la primera sorpresa de Yuki para Shu¿Llegara algún día Ryu a comprender las palabras de Tat-chan? Las respuestas a estas preguntas se encuentran__ en los siguientes capitulos XD_

_Bueno y que les pareció díganmelo a través de sus rewievs, que me encantaría saber sus opiniones pero que sean constructivas__ onegai._

_Ahora si disculpa general a las fan de RyuxTat, pero no se preocupen esos 2 acabaran juntitos de eso yo me encargo muajajaja._

_Y todos se preguntaran de donde salio la tal Kira Matsumoto pues de mi loca imaginación decidí que en este fic quería celos en todos lados así que me invente a la tipa esa que hasta a mi me cae mal ù.ú, para aclarar es una reportera de la misma edad de Yuki y esta haciendo un articulo sobre el._

_(solo para quien no lo sepa n.n)_

_Koibito: significa amante, novio(a) o pareja _

_Gomen: significa lo siento_

_Y por ultimo gracias a todos lo que leen y también muchísimas gracias a los que dejan rewievs y a los que los piensan dejar _

_ARIGATO!!__ Sin ustedes los escritores no somos nada_

_shadow66 princess_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!!!

Primero que nada Gomen!! por la taradnza, es que acabo de entrar a la universidad y pues no habia tiempo u.u bueno sin mas pasemos al fic n.n

Advertencia: Este es un fic yaoi osea relacion chicoxchico ademas de que pronto se acerca un lemon (se los juro trabajo en ello n.nU) (Yu: tienes cero talento para escribir sabias ?? . ) (Callate novelista amargado o escribo ke te mueres u.u) (Yu: o.o)

Disclaimer: ni Gravitation ni sus personajes me pertenecen son creacion de la genial Murakami sensei . (Si fuera mio uyy el anime y manga seria Hard yaoi) (Shu: jeje un poco pervertida no??) ( . shu calladito te ves mas bonito) (Shu: TT.TT) y no me gano nada haciendo esto, solo mi satisfaccion personal n.n

'entre comillas pensamientos'

_en cursivas las ironias_

Capitulo 3

Regalitos y sorpresas

Otro día comenzaba y la rutina seguía siempre igual para cierto cantante pelirrosa excepto que ahora estaba en otro lugar, para ser precisos en la casa de su amigo Hiro y en esos momentos su cama era lo mas rico que existía en el mundo ¡claro que seria perfecto si cierto rubio escritor estuviera a su lado!

–Let's go boy, mas te vale que muevas tu trasero o si no te entenderás con mi mágnum –decía el americano mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de shuichi

-Ahhh K ya voy!!!!!!! –el asustado vocalista se levantaba cual resorte

–K podrías hacerme el favor de tocar antes de entrar a mi casa –en esos momentos la vida del pelirrojo corría peligro ya que el gringo (XD) le apuntaba con su amorcito –ehhh o si quieres puedes entrar cuando gustes jaja esta es tu casa jaja –el guitarrista tenia una sonrisa fingida

–jeje así se dice boy, me alegra que ustedes entiendan el respeto que le deben a mi pretty mágnum – reía como desquiciado el manager de Bad Luck

–Buuuaaa K me despertó y me corto la fantasía –lloraba desconsoladamente cierto niño

–querrás decir el sueño húmedo y conste que si ensucias la sabana por estar imaginando escenas xxx con cierto rubio tu la lavas ¿eh?

-Hiro no baka!!!! ò////ó – decía el semáforo shindo

–My boys dense prisa o si no ya saben lo que les espera –la mágnum del americano tenia un brillo siniestro.

El rubio escritor se encontraba sentado en su cómodo sofá, acababa de colgar el teléfono y su torpe hermano menor lo miraba con una expresión divertida

-Wow nunca pensé llegar a vivir para ver esto –decía el moreno mientras sacaba una cámara de video de quien sabe donde O.O –Dinos a todo el publico del Internet que va a ver esto ¿cual fue el regalo cursi que le compraste al cuñadito? a ver onii chan el publico tiene derecho a saber – Decía Tasuha sin notar como a su hermanito le había empezado a palpitar una venita en la frente PAFF!!! (XD onomatopeya de baja calidad) si ese fue un golpe que fue directito a la cabeza del monje.

-¿Y no piensas decirme cual es el regalo para shuichi?- decía el moreno mientras tomaba unos sorbos de su taza de te y se quedaba quitecito como niño bueno que era…además el chichón en su cabeza tampoco lo dejaba mover XD

-¿Dime porque habría de decírtelo?- el rubio estaba nervioso nunca en su vida había sido romántico con NADIE y ahora venia empezando de verdad que shu había hecho un buen trabajo cambiando su personalidad.

-Debes tener cuidado, Ryuchi quiere a shu y creeme no lo va a dejar así como así- se notaba la tristeza en el tono de voz del menor, yuki se sintió mal por su hermano; 'dios! Ese loco del conejo era un idiota' –No creo que Ryu haga algo malo pero tiene las armas suficientes para alejar a shuichi de ti ¿lo sabes verdad?- pregunto el moreno, Eiri solo frunció el entrecejo 'a que se refiere este idiota, conste que ya no me preocupo por el ù.ú'

-¿Que quieres decir monje pervertido?-

-Yuki antes que nada Ryuchi es para shu su ídolo la persona por la que decidió que quería en la vida, esa admiración lo puede confundir y sobre todo si Ryu se le insinúa constantemente- yuki mintió un profundo enojo al parecer el idiota de su hermano podría tener razón (ehhh no te pases yuki Tat-chan no es idiota ò.ó) (Yuki: tu cállate!! ù.u) (Shu: jeje seguimos con el fic ¿no? n.n)

-sabes otra cosa onii chan eh estado pensando…- yuki tenia cara de 'tu piensas o.o' - venga no me veas así¿shuichi te puede pedir cualquier cosa hermanito ese es tu castigo? jejeje y mira que castigo tan bueno, no has pensado que shuichi tal vez pudiera pedirte que fueras por una vez el UKE – OK la integridad de cierto moreno corría peligro, de nuevo, yuki había abierto los ojos debido a la enorme sorpresa 'bueno de hecho esa puede ser una posibilidad o.o'

-Onii chan ¿dile al publico que piensas que te puede dejar la experiencia como uke? – al parecer cierto monje no había aprendido la lección y había sacado de nuevo la videocámara

-Urusai!!!! - y así de nuevo otro golpe fue a parar a la cabeza, ya adolorida, de Tatsuha 'Y si de verdad me pidiera ser el uke yo….'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cantante pelirrosa terminaba de ensayar, en esos momentos cantaba la letra mientras le imprimía mucho sentimiento no por nada era una de sus canciones favoritas Anti nostalgic (TT.TT esa canción siempre me pone triste)

-Very good!!! Shuichi n.n –decia entusiasmado el americano manager de Bad Luck

-Arigato k¿ahora podrías dejar de apuntarme con tu arma? jejeje-reía nerviosamente el pelirrosa

-No, es parte de la disciplina del trabajo muajajaja-reía como maniático el rubio y muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo en realidad empezaban a dudar de su capacidad mental o.o (k, loco, claro que no!! XD)

-Boys, lo ha hecho bien por eso tendrán sus 5 minutos de descanso n.n –decia el amante compulsivo del trabajo Mr. K

-K estoooooy cansado!!! Nos has tenido trabajando como locos todo el día desde muy temprano eso no es justo TT.TT ya déjanos ir!!!- lloriqueaba el famoso cantante de Bad Luck

-Oh aceptas los five minutes- amenazaba el americano con su mágnum la cabecita rosada- o volvemos al trabajo shuichi ¿que decides?- el pequeño sudaba a mares

-Ya oyeron chicos 5 minutos de descanso jajajaja n.nU- comentaba shuichi.

En esos momentos mientras, el pelirrosa bebía de su refrescante botella de agua, entraba un mensajero con un ENORME arreglo de rosas rojas dejando a todos con las quijadas hasta el piso.

-Me pregunto ¿Quién será la chica afortunada?- comentaba el tecladista de Bad Luck, mientras el chico con rosas se detenía delante de ellos.

-Disculpen ¿quien de ustedes es Shindo Shuichi?- y los chicos seguían quijadas en piso, pero ahora ojos bien abiertos.

-Ahh soy yo- decia muy sorprendido el pelirrosa

-Tome mmm... ¿Jovencita?- el pobre repartidor sudaba frió en esos momentos shu lo asesinaba lenta y dolorosamente con su mirada mientras los demás se reía como locos psicópatas (XD como yo) 'mierda de nuevo me confunde con niña ù.ú, que acaso necesito traer un letrero TT.TT'suspiraba el pelirrosa

-Necesito que me firme aquí por favor n.nU- comentaba el chico florista

-Hai n.n- el vocalista tomaba la tablilla, después de firmar y de entregar una pequeña propina que consistía en una foto autografiada de Bad Luck n.nU y le mensajero se marcha diciendo cosas como 'Mendigos tacaños'… 'codos de $&$' y demás insultos (mensajero ingrato ya quisiera yo una foto así ù.ú)

-Venga shu ¿quien te envió las flores?- el pelirroja tenia la curiosidad de un gato u.u

-Si Shindo estoy sorprendido, yo también quiero saber- confesaba Fujisaki con mucho interés

-Now ¿dinos de quien es? todos queremos saber- comentaba el americano

-Serán todos unos metiches . U-

-Simplemente dinos!!!-gritaron al unísono

-Ahhh esta bien ya voy- contestaba el moreno

Abrió lentamente el sobre rojo que venia junto a las rosas 'Son bonitas' sacaba la tarjeta y leía el mensaje cuando acabo no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente y repasaba una y otra vez cada línea ahí escrita buscando que no fuera real

-A te estas tardando mucho no da- decia Ryuichi que acababa de llegar y le habían puesto al tanto de la situación –¿Shu-chan estas bien?- decia el castaño mientras le picaba con su dedo las mejillas al parecer se había vuelto de piedra –Bueno si tu no la quieres leer Kumagoro lo hará por ti no da- buscaba ayudar el vocalista de Nittel Grasper –aquí dice

_De: Yuki _

_Para: Shu_

_Recuerdas ese día que fui por primera vez a tu casa _

_Desde entonces como han cambiado las cosas…_

_Se que soy un bastardo y espero puedas perdonarme _

_Cometí muchos errores, pero confío en que te podré conquistar una vez más _

_Esta vez te diré lo que en verdad siento de forma que lo puedas escuchar _

_PD: Compre tus flores favoritas (si te estaba poniendo atención aunque no lo pareciera)_

El castaño sentía los celos correr por sus venas que acaso ese bastardo no había hecho sufrir lo suficiente a shuichi "sin dolor no hay amor… a veces se ama sin ser correspondido" eso no tenia sentido o ¿si?

-Arggg maldito escritor 2 años de relación y cero romanticismo!!!- el pelirrosa le arrebataba la tarjeta Ryuchi y la doblaba sin cuidado

-Y ahora viene y ahora si se convirtió "en el novio ideal" ù.ú- gritaba mientras partía en dos la tarjeta

-No pero el muy bastardo piensa que con este hermoso detalle, que haría que estuviera a sus pies antes, me afectara esta loco!!!!- hacia pedacitos los restos de la tarjeta

-Estupido¿porque tienes que ser tan irresistible, yuki? argg como te odio- ahora encendía una fogata dentro del estudio y lanzaba al fuego los pedacitos de papel mientras todos en el estudio lo miraban pensando que era un idiota y Sakano activaba su modo súper remolino y lloraba debido al "incendio" y ahora el pelirrosa se acercaba peligrosamente a las flores con tijeras en mano pero esas flores eran idénticas, el si lo recordaba

_Flash back_

_El rubio y pelirrosa caminaban tranquilamente por las calles, bueno el rubio si caminaba tranquilamente y shuichi el… se dedicaba a lo suyo destrozar la paciencia de yuki hablando sin parar y colgándose de su brazo _

_-Baka ¿podrías dejar de hacer tanto alboroto? empiezas a llamar la atención- decia muy enfadado el sexy rubio (see sexy ////)_

_-Yuki pero somos pareja, no deberías ser así de frió ù.u- se apreciaba un infantil puchero en el rostro del cantante, así el pelirrosa desvió su mirada hasta un puesto de flores ambulantes (nadie pregunte de donde salio o.o) su mirada adquirió un brillo especial y jalo la maga del escritor dirigiéndose a las bellas plantas _

_-¿Qué te pasa mocoso?- la venita en la frente del novelista latía peligrosamente y eso no era una buena señal para shuichi_

_-nee mira yuki son hermosas estas rosas ¿verdad?- comentaba alegremente el vocalista mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de las rosas rojas, yuki quedo desarmado ante la imagen tan hermosa que le ofrecía su koi _

_-Mocoso ¿que acaso no te gustaron las flores que te regale en aquella ocasión?- menciono fingiendo molestia mientras encendía un cigarrillo (kyyyyaaa amo a yuki!!! n.n)_

_-Claro que me encantaron yuki, por el simple hecho de que tu me las regalaste…claro luego me quisiste violar…_

_-Hey mocoso yo no vi que te quejaras mucho- sonrisa irónica y con todo la maldad se formo en el rostro del novelista _

_-Ahhh yuki no digas eso!!! . Bueno el punto es que la rosas rojas siempre han sido mis favoritas…sabes dicen que si regalas una rosa roja es que confías en esa persona n///n- el rostro del menor mostraba un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa de idiota enamorado, mientras Yuki miraba a algunas bien formadas mujeres y es que costumbres eran costumbres u.u_

_-Yuki, bastardo ni siquiera me pones atención- reclamaba el niño lindo _

_-¿Te vienes o duermes fuera del departamento?- fue la fría respuesta del escritor rubio._

_Fin del Flash back_

-Son bonitas- dijo en un susurro el pelirrosa mientras sus recuerdos vagaban al pasado a esos momentos con SU yuki

-mmm shu chan no te pongas triste o Kuma chan también va a llorar- decia infantilmente Ryuichi

-Arigato sakuma san n.n-

-Vamos a divertirnos shu chan na no da!!!- gritaba como loco el castaño mientras jalaba a shuichi a la salida y corrían por escapar de un loco Mr. K que al escuchar la palabra _divertirnos_ ya tenia sospechas de para donde iban las cosas pero aun así no los pudo alcanzar ù.ú

Yuki se encontraba sentado frente a su Lap top y el cursos parpadeaba sin cesar mientras el rubio tenia la mirada perdida

-Maldito mocoso, todo esto es TU culpa- 'mentirá, admítelo te hace falta hasta para trabajar' una vocecilla le dijo en su cabeza y tuvo que admitir que era la verdad shuichi se había convertido en su inspiración desde que había entrado a su vida, sin el a su lado le era muy difícil concentrarse irónico ¿no?; siempre lo corría de su casa porque su ruidosa forma de ser no lo dejaba trabajar pero a la vez el simple hecho de ver sus hermosos ojos violetas le daba toda la inspiración que necesitaba

-Shuichi…- un susurro y sintió un vuelco en su corazón sabia que vendrían problemas y la mayor parte del tiempo esos presentimientos se volvían realidad (ahora resultaste adivino o.o…XD) (yuki: cállate y sigue con el fic, hablas de mas ò///ó)

De pronto se oye el sonido del timbre sacándolo de sus pensamientos, algo molesto sale de su estudio y abre la puerta encontrándose con una no muy agradable visita en ese momento

-¿Qué quieres?- fue la pregunta del frió rubio, mientras veía como una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la otra persona

-mmm Hay Yuki que modos de saludar son esos a ver primero se dice HOLA- decia la chica pelinegra

-Hola Kira¿Qué quieres?- de nuevo expresión de maldito bastardo

-¿Me dejas pasar? Lo que te tengo que decir es importante para mi, no creo que quieras que lo oiga medio mundo ¿o si?-

-Si te dijera que no me importa ¿te vas?-

-No n.nU Onegai yuki escúchame- rogaba la pelinegra

-De acuerdo pasa y que sea rápido- Le cedía el paso el escritor

-Hai- Kira sonreía abiertamente

-Shuichi ya estas muy tomado, es suficiente-decia con expresión adulta el castaño

-Sakuma san, para que me invitas a tu departamento a divertirme si no me dejas tomar- el pelirrosa tenia un ligero rubor debido a la bebida

-Shu ¿esto es por Yuki san verdad? Acaso no piensas en tu felicidad-

-Sakuma san para mi no existe felicidad lejos de el, lo amo y me duele no ser correspondido- decia entre ligeros sollozos el menor mientras sentía como unos brazos lo rodeaban calidos y se entregaba a esa sensación 'Se siente como Yuki' pensaba el menor mientras cerraba los ojos correspondiendo al abrazo y dando un casto beso en el cuello del castaño sin ser consiente del escalofrió que le producía.

-Shuichi….-el castaño no razonaba, quería estar así para siempre tener a shu entre sus brazos y hacerlo suyo solo una noche…una hermosa noche.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bien que les parecio?? bueno, regular, malo diganme sus opiniones a traves de sus reviwes son la mejro forma de conocer su punto de vista de mi historia se aceptan sugerencias y consejos n.n

Graxias por leer!!! ya saben que sin lectores, los escritores no somos nada n.-

Sayonara

Shadow66 princess


End file.
